1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential data transferring system, and more particularly to a differential data transferring system with 3 level voltages for improving a data transferring efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differential signaling is widely used for transferring data. The differential signaling is a method for transferring differential data. The differential data is transmitted as a pair of plus (+) and minus (−) complementary signals. The differential signaling advantageously has low sensitivity to EMI (electromagnetic interference), high noise immunity, and is capable of use at high data-transfer speeds as compared with single-ended signaling. However, differential signaling requires two transfer lines for each transmitted differential signal. That is, the differential signaling has the disadvantage that more transfer lines are required for differential signaling as compared with single-ended signaling.